Deltora Quest (anime)
The Deltora Quest anime is the Japanesse cartoon addaption of the first Deltora Quest series. It was directed by Mitsuru Hongo and aired on TV Aichi. Plot The plot followed the basic plot of the books. The Seven Gems of Deltora are taken from The Belt of Deltora and scattered over the most feared places in Deltora and The Shadow Lord takes over Deltora. On Liefs sixteenth birthday after narrowly escaping the Grey Guards he is presented with the Belt of Deltora and several over magical obgects and is told that he must gather the gems in order to rid Deltora of the evil Shadow Lord once and for all. He and Barda leave city of Del and enter the Forest of Silence where they are attecked by the Wenn and paralyised. They are woken up and rescued by a mysterious girl named Jasmine who at first wants to leave them to be eaten by the Wenbar. However she comes and saves them and they only narrowly escape being eaten. After resting she then takes takes them to the mid forest where Gorl Guards the first gem: The Topaz After destroying the guardian Gorl, they find the Topaz and continue to the Lake of Tears. Along the way, they meet Manus and with his help defeat the sorceress Thaegan's two children, Jin and Jod. When they arrive at The Lake of Tears they are attacked by the monster Soldeen, who then offers to give them the Ruby in exchange for Manus. However, when he brushes against the Topaz on Lief's belt he sees clearly and decides to give it to them for free. When they get back however the sorceror Thaegan, who plans to turn them all into creatures living in the lake. However, Kree swoops down and scratches her little finger, which is her only weak spot. She then dies and the Lake of Tears turns into the place that it use to be and everything turns back into what it used to be. The trio set off again with the Ruby, only to be trapped by Thaegan's leftover eleven children but manage to trick them. When they are arguing and killing each other Lief, Barda and Jasmine escape. All of Thaegan's children except for Ichabold are killed. They visit Tom mysterious shop and buy goods. They manage to buy some Muddlets. However the Muddlets instead go to the city of Noradz. After escaping the city they make their way to the Hira. Lief, Barda and Jasmine confront the serpent king Reeah. They get the Opal, but in the process Lief is almost killed. After narrowly avoiding being seen by the Alk-Baba and finding the honey orchid they arrive and enter the Rithmere Championships. Jasmine wins. However they are tricked and captured by Grey Guards who plan to take them to fight in the arenas in The Shadow Lands. With the help of the scar-faced man, Doom, they manage to escape and reach the Shifting Sands, where they obtain the Lapis Lazulli from The Hive. Thaegan is reborn with her twelve children from Flanwass's bags and the three manage to defeat them again.They travel to Dread Mountain with the help of the Kin. They arrive and Lief uses the water from the Dreaming Spring to turn Gedlick into a tree and freed the Gnomes as well as receiving the Emerald. After leaving Dread Mountain they meet Dain who rescues them from some Ols. They go on the River Queen, but end up finding out that a few of the passengers were Ols as well as being attacked by pirates. Dain is taken by the pirates while Barda falls over board battling one. Jasmine and Lief find Barda again. As they reach the Maze of the Beast the real Barda comes and kills the fake Barda, who was an Ol. They go into the Maze of the Beast and are able to find the Amethyst, escaping the slug-like Glus while their two pirate captors are sucked into the maze and are presumably eaten. Meanwhile Thaegan returns and is defeated with twelve of her children, Ichabod injured. They meet Oscar and help him escape. The trio rescue Dain from the pirate crew and find Tora. Then they journey to the Valley of the Lost and find The Guardian. The Guardian gives them two choices: They can walk away, empty handed but free; or solve the riddles and get the treasure, failing them would result in them being stuck in the valley forever. They solve they riddles, but Neridah runs away with the Diamond and was captured by Oscar who they defeated. They travel to a ruined settlement near Del where they are attacked by Ichabod who supposibly kidnaps Dain. They travel to Del were Dain reveils that he is actually a Grade 3 Ol. They kill him but they are all captured, minus Leif. During an execution of the people who have aided to free Deltora of the Shadow Lord, Lief discovers that he is the heir to Deltora and the Shadow Lord is driven back North again. Production The series was produced by Oriental Light and Magic and SKY Perfect Well Think. Rodda was approached with many film offers, but it was only this studio that promised to not change the story. It aired its first episode on January 6, 2007 in Japan. It was directed by Mitsuru Hongō (Spirit of Wonder, Outlaw Star), designed by Hiroyuki Nishimura and Junya Ishigaki, and written by Oketani Arawa, Reiko Yoshida and Natsuko Takahashi. The music was composed by Kō Ōtani. Although the series employs mostly traditional animation it uses CGI for the Guardians. Music Opening theme HEART☆BEAT by MARIA (episodes 1–28) Boku no Taiyou (僕の太陽?) by AKB48 (episodes 29–52) In This Life~Tabidachi made no 3 Step (In This Life～旅立ちまでの3ステップ?) by Delta Goodrem (episodes 53–65) Ending theme Sakura Uta (桜唄?) by Rythem (episodes 1–14) Hey Now! by COOLON (episodes 15–26) Go To Fly by Sunbrain (episodes 27–39) Yume x Yume (夢x夢?) by Yurika Ohyama (episodes 40–52) Yubikiri Genman (ユビキリゲンマン?) by Hoi festa (episodes 53–65) Episodes See List of Deltora Quest episodes. Differences from the books The series mostly follows the books in terms of accuracy. However, one noticeable change is that Lief's hair has been changed from black to blonde. The resurection of the Sorceror Thaegan and her children (minus Ichabod who survived in the first place) and the appearence of a new villain: Oscar. Instead of drowning in a river due to stealing the Dimond, Neridah is instead killed by Oscar. Merchendise *Game" A video game for the Nintendo DS was released in 2007 for Japan only. *Manga: A manga series based on the anime is being written by Makoto Niwano and publised by Kodansha, *Trading Cards: Trading cards were released in Japan. External links *Official Website *TV Aichi's Deltora Quest Website *Oriental Light and Magic Website *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=6907 Deltora Quest] at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia *Deltora Quest Card Game *Emily Rodda's Deltora Quest Anime Official Website Category:Deltora Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Geneon Category:Anime of 2007 es:Deltora Quest it:Deltora Quest (anime) pt:Deltora Quest (anime) Category:Anime